It is well known that many organic compounds cannot be utilized in hydrosilylation reactions because of toxic effects on typical hydrosilylation catalysts. For example, nitrogen compounds, amines, quaternary ammonium compounds, and sulfur compounds are known poisons and inhibitors for platinum hydrosilylation catalysts. If used, these compounds can reduce the speed of, or even prevent, hydrosilylation reactions from occurring. For that reason, it can be difficult to form silicones via hydrosilylation that are functionalized with various organic substituents or moieties. Accordingly, there remain opportunities for improvement.